Behemoth
Behemoth is the 4th Monster in Evolve. He is part of the Monster expansion pack dlc. The Behemoth is the largest monster in the game and has the most health, and armor of any known monster. The Behemoth's large size makes it slow and unable to jump, but can roll around and deal heavy hits to the hunters. Behemoth will be available on March 31, 2015 for $15 or free for those who have pre-ordered the game. Biology The Behemoth appears to share some saurian traits with the goliath, but has rock like growths covering his body. Abilities The Behemoth is an enormous mass of power, made to deal damage and separate hunters through force. Lava Bomb The Behemoth can spit out massive molten rocks that explode on impact and then emit 20 more smaller molten bombs, temporarily leaving a damaging lava field in the area. Anything that sets foot in this area will burn, including wildlife and hunters. It should also be noted that the bombs can be thrown 195 meters, which is more than half the length of the largest map which gives Behemoth extraordinary range. Rock Wall The Behemoth creates a large, semi-circular rock wall in front of itself which it can use to make an escape or trap hunters and prey. Either way, it would take a while for the hunters to move around it. It would take an entire tank of fuel on a hunter's jetpack in order to clear it. This ability only lasts for about six seconds. Note that Cabot can shoot through the wall, making him a excellent counter to the ability. The Behemoth can also climb the rock wall, giving him an additional mobility option. Use this to seprate a single hunter, and pounce him. Tongue Grab Using its harpoon-like tongue the Behemoth can grab a distant target, pulling them back to its location. This is similar to Wraith's 'Abduction' ability and is said to have a maximum range of 43 meters. This does not bring the hunters to the behemoth immediately, for it is more like a hunter is blasted into that direction, making the ability not as powerful as the Wraith's 'Abduction' ability. Fissure Behemoth releases a shockwave by slamming his fist into the ground. Rupturing the earth in a particular direction, and exposes a lava smattering, burning all hunters in range. Deals most damage out of all his others abilities to the hunters. Trivia * All attacks have a big windup, exposing his weak stomach. * In the Behemoth Trailer, there is a reference to the proverbial ''Indiana Jones: Raiders of the Lost Ark ''boulder scene, where Behemoth plays the part of the boulder whilst Griffin takes on the persona of Indiana. * The Behemoth was made to be the largest monster realistically and practically playable within the game. * The Behemoth has the most armor and health out of all of the monsters. * Behemoth can not jump, fly or warp instead he rolls .And rolls quick straight away instead of the longer he rolls the quicker he goes because its changed from a recent development update. * The Behemoth's rolling ability is not based on three chunks of stamina, but one large bar which slowly recharges while walking. * The Behemoth's weakspot is located on it's stomach Photo Gallery Gameplay Images BehemothTeaser1.jpg BehemothTeaser2.jpg Evolve-Behemoth Screenshot 001.jpg Evolve-Behemoth Screenshot 002.jpg Evolve-Behemoth Screenshot 003.jpg Evolve-Behemoth Screenshot 004.jpg Evolve-Behemoth Screenshot 005.jpg Evolve-Behemoth Screenshot 006.jpg Evolve-Behemoth Screenshot 007.jpg Evolve-Behemoth Screenshot 008.jpg Official Artworks 2K Behemoth ConceptArt.jpg|Concept art Bohemoth infographic lg.jpg|Infographic Behemoth six eyes.png Videos See_Test_Footage_of_Evolve%27s_4th_Monster,_the_Behemoth Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:DLC